Moments in Life
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: A collection of One shots consisting of scenes from the series and some that I made up. Mostly Percabeth, but there will be other characters as well. Will take suggestions from readers. Updates every week. You know you want to read it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This story is just going to be a bunch of random one shots about PJO and Heroes of Olympus. some of them actually happened in the series, but most of them are going to be made up by yours truly! ;) **

**And i'm going to update a new one shot every Thursday.**

**I know i haven't updated on my other story, Percy versus Annabeth. Sorry about that, but ill update soon!**

**Disclaimer: i know that this idea has probably been used before, so sorry about that. And i unfortunately do not own PJO :( **

**READ THIS - this one shot is about the anticipated Percabeth reunion! **

_Together Again_

When I set eyes on my boyfriend for the first time in months I caught my breath.

He was taller. And he looked serious. His hair consisted of a messy mop of jet black hair that swept his eyebrows. And he had on a purple toga? But what really shocked me were his eyes.

Before Hera decided to host an exchange program, the thing that always made me smile was his playful beautiful green eyes. Those eyes of his never seemed to fail me. Whenever I was feeling a little down all I needed to do was look up at him. And glance at that smile and those eyes, and whatever upset me before didn't seem so terrible. It's like a wonderful perk that comes with being Percy's girlfriend.

But It only took me a second to realize that his "sparkle" just wasn't there. Those eyes and smile that got me through most of my sorry life were dead, gone. His eyes were flat and he hasn't even smiled yet. He always smiles.

I told myself that I would not lose hope. That no matter what people tried to convince me of, I wouldn't believe them. I would be strong. Annabeth Chase isn't weak. But standing there for those couple of seconds staring at my lost boyfriend sort of snapped an imaginary part of me that forced me to stay composed.

Is he with another girl? Who is he talking to? Is he going to attack us? Is he gonna be the same? Is he even going to remember my name? My thoughts were reeling. I suddenly had a rush of nausea. I can't do this. I can't do this.

Before I could convince myself to run back into the war ship and fly my pathetic little butt back to camp, Percy saw me.

Me being the idiot I am, I just stared back at him. After a second I realized that I was hyperventilating. All i could feel was the thumping of my heart. So much for being strong and all that crap.

I couldn't move, I was completely frozen in place. Thankfully, Percy decided to gradually walk towards me in a trance like state, his jaw slightly ajar and his eyes bulging.

It was like a dream. It was better than a dream. He was here, right here. I found him.

When I blinked percy was a few feet away from me, his expression plastered in shock. He stopped walking when he was right in front of me.

He took a shaky breath, "Is it really you wisegirl?" his voice was soft.

I unfroze and emotionally broke down. I felt myself walking closer towards him. I felt rows of tears running down my face, tickling my cheek. I felt my hand reaching out towards him and placed it on the side of his face.

"it's really me you seaweed brain."

He was starting to get a little teary himself. He sighed with obvious relief. "then why are you All the way over there?"

And with that he pulled me into a hug. I laughed and cried into his shoulder. I couldn't remember feeling so much joy. I didn't know what to say and to be truthful, I didn't really have much I wanted to say. I felt like that hug was making up for all the lost hugs that Hera has robbed us of. I could swear that I felt that time around us was slowing down. This is the first time I've felt so happy in a long time. And for a moment I felt like i was in Heaven.

He pulled back and held me out with his arms as if he was examining me. "Of course you are more beautiful than ever." he remarked with that crooked smile of his, "I missed hugging you."

I put my arms around his neck, "You known what I missed?" and before he could replay I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

When I pulled away he looked a little dizzy. He smiled with a wide grin, "yeah I missed that a little too."

I laughed. There was so much I wanted to say to him but I didn't even know how to start. But I was so ridiculously happy in that moment that Gaea's plan of world destruction was the last thing on my mind. I didn't know why I was so worried that Percy would change. He was obviously the same idiot guy. The same smile those same eyes. The same seaweed brain

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**Pretty please review! tell me about things you things you think i should improve and what not. Telling me that my story sucks is great and all but its not really that helpful ;P **

**i also want suggestions about what one shot i should do next. it can be anything, not just Percabeth.**

**Remember that i'm going to update something every Thursday. Until i run out of ideas! Or this story runs dry... **

**Anyways, hope you have a great Thursday and ill update next week! Enjoy your summer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know i said that i was going to update every thursday, but i just wrote this chapter last night and i didn't want to wait until thursday to post it. so i guess ill forget about the update every thursday thing, but ill make sure to post a new chapter every week.**

**disclaimer: last time i checked I didn't own PJO. **

**READ THIS- this chapter takes place when Annabeth and Percy were dating during that month Percy mentioned. So this is between the Last Olympian and the Lost Hero.**

**So without further ado I present chapter 2! **

∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•

"I'm really scared"

Annabeth was shivering with obvious terror beside me. She tried to calm her shaky breaths, but but that only resulted in more hyperventilating.

I put a lot of effort into confining my body as tightly as possible so that I wouldn't be spotted. I somehow managed to find my arm and Annabeth's hand.

I squeezed her fingers. "Me too, but we're gonna get out of this." I paused "I'm not sure how but we're gonna get out of this."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Well it makes me feel better that you have no plan at all."

I resisted the urge to argue with her. Right now wasn't the ideal time. But at least she wasn't having a panic attack anymore.

I positioned myself so I could look around to see if the monster was back. If it was we were for sure going to be his mid-day snack. Thankfully everything was quiet and still, for now.

"Instead of just sitting on our butts waiting for it to come and dismember our limbs, I think we should make a run for it." I stated.

Annabeth looked at me like I'd just said that we should invite the monster over for tea.

"Are you kidding me? That monster will find us for sure! It's probably around here somewhere waiting for us to make a run for it! I don't even know what kind of monster it is, but I'm sure it's one of those 'let's eat those kids' kind!"

I grumbled under my breath. So much for my brilliant plan. I thought about how me and Annabeth got into this situation in the first place. I just wanted to have a relaxing day and take a walk with my girlfriend, but some stupid big fat scary monster ruined that for us.

Well it wasn't just any big fat scary monster. That monster was a piece of work. It was shaped like a snake, with smily scaly skin and a fork tongue that sometimes spewed green poison when it felt like it. But it had the head of a dragon that blew fir from it's mouth with unfortunate ease. At the end of its tail it formed into the tail of a scorpion that tried to stab us a lot.

The thing first attacked us during our stroll in the forest of the camp. The camp knew about the dangerous monsters in the woods. But I didn't except an undefeatable dragon-scorpion-snake (or scorakgon :) to appear out of no where and attack me and my girlfriend. But we managed to loose it and now we've been hiding behind this rock for about 20 minutes. It was starting to get uncomfortable.

"I think it's gone wisegirl. It's been 20 minutes! It's isn't waiting for us or anything, it doesn't even know where we are! Plus we are gonna miss lunch of we don't hurry up." I insisted.

Annabeth pushed her lips together, "No we're not gonna miss lunch because we're gonna be that things lunch!"

"Well then what are we gonna do?"

Annabeth looked around and then glared at me desperately, "I don't want to risk it Percy! That monster is really fast and hard to kill."

I frowned; I was starting to feel anxious. It was hard for me to uselessly hide behind this rock and do nothing, just wait.

I guess wasn't going to wait anymore, because without giving it another thought I stood up and shouted, "HEY! Is your ugly butt out there?"

Annabeth desperately tugged at my foot trying to get me to sit down and shut up. "What are you doing?" she whispered loudly.

I rolled my eyes, "Geez Annabeth. Calm down! It's not even here! It left! So let's run back to camp before another monster finds us." Annabeth just stared at me stubbornly.

" its safe so let's go! Come-" before I could finish I felt myself flying through the air and colliding right into an oversized rock. I faintly heard Annabeth screaming but it seemed so far away.

I couldn't see. I couldn't move. My heart raced while I struggled to remember what was going on.

When I squinted I could make out a blonde girl attacking this gigantic looking monster. And It looked like she was furious. She ran and stabbed it while yelling cuss words and then she stabbed it some more. I was impressed.

Right when she was going in for the kill I felt a wave of nausea and I collapsed on my side throwing up. My body was shaking, I could feel myself passing out when my girlfriend grabbed my arms and pulled me into a sitting position.

There were four Annabeths with concerned faces, I wasn't sure which one I should look at. The multiple Annabeth's lips were moving so maybe they were talking to me.

The Annabeths shook my shoulders slightly and I realized that I could hear again, "Percy? You idiot! Don't you black out on me! Come on, stay awake!"

When I looked at her there was only one Annabeth but she looked really fuzzy. "When- when'd you get here?" I could barley make out my own words which scared me a little bit.

Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together and she cocked her head, "Percy what? I've been here the whole time! Never-mind let me fix you up."

"you see girl kill big monster? She good"

For some reason Annabeth snickered, "She very good" she mumbled while she searched her pockets.

She looked satisfied when she pulled out a small little vile with liquid inside, "I knew some emergency nectar would come in handy!" Annabeth announced triumphantly.

She popped off the top, "Ok listen to me. I'm going need you to lean forward."

It took me a moment to process that, but I eventually nodded numbly. But when I tried to move black spots danced around in my vision. I shook my head.

Annabeth smiled warmly and for some reason I felt a little batter after that. "I'll help you" and with that she positioned herself, she put a hand on my back and chest and slowly leaned me forward and laid me on her.

I resisted the urge to throw up because of the nausea that came with moving. But thankfully I felt better when Annabeth poured something on the throbbing parts of my head. I was suddenly drowsy.

Annabeth put me back into my sitting position. "No Percy! Don't pass out! I have to get you to camp. Come on Seaweed brain then sooner we get there the sooner we can get you some sleep." she sounded like she was talking to a small injured child.

As long as her plan involved sleep, I was in. She hoisted me up with her arms and she helped me walk by leaning heavily against her.

Walking wasn't particularly glorious. I was puking, cursing and falling from exhaustion most of the time, but other than that it was just wonderful.

The second I saw camp I collapsed. The last thing I remember hearing was

Annabeth yelling for help.

It was really bright. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a bed. And then it hit me. Picnic, monster attack, concussion.

I turned my head to see my lovely wisegirl reading a book called Animals are Ladders? No wait it's architecture for adults. Stupid dyslexia.

When she saw me she smiled and set her book down, "How are you feeling dummy?"

"Great. What's up with the dummy part?"

Annabeth mimicked my voice terribly, "The monster is gone! Oh don't worry Annabeth! The monster won't throw me against a rock giving me a concussion so that my girlfriend won't have to drag my sorry butt to the infirmary." when she finished she raised her eyebrow is if to say, I'm not wrong.

I turned my head to face the ceiling, "Oh yeah, sorry about that." i was feeling really guilty now.

Annabeth leaned over me, and to my surprise she gave me a kiss on the cheek, "You're going to make it up for me." she paused, "Are you really feeling great?"

"I really am." I replied. I wasn't exactly lying, I still felt a bit weak but I wasn't going to tell her that.

She studied me for a second. I gave her a smile and she seemed to relax, "Good. Meet me at the beach in 3 hours for a make up picnic date. Remember to bring the food this time." and then she left.

I stared at the ceiling for a moment thinking about what kind of sandwiches I should make, before getting up and heading for the door.

•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•

**Hope you'll like it. Expect another chapter soon! **

**and REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW! Have a great evening!**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ THIS– this is set when Beckendorf died. in Clarisse's point of view.**

–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

I found Silena crying by the beach. She wasn't hard to find, I just followed the trail of pink tissues.

I sat down next to her. Gods this was going to be difficult. I wasn't the best at comforting people.

But for some reason Silena was special to me. She helped me with my uh, issues with Chris and stuff. And I got this weird feeling, like my heart hurt, to see her upset. And she was very upset.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to look at her so I looked at the ocean. But then It started to remind me of Prissy, so instead I locked my eyes on the ground.

Silena was crying so hard it sounded like she couldn't breathe. Her hands covered her face. She kept repeating something but I couldn't make out what it could be.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I could think of one hundred places I would rather be, but then again a part of me wanted to help her, I wanted to be there for her.

I couldn't believe he was dead. I didn't really know Beckendorf but Silena always talked about him. I wasn't really sad about it or anything, but his death loomed over me.

It made me think about everything this camp has gone through. We've all been through so much, tried so hard. but no matter how hard we try or how much we suffer through, there are some things that we can't prevent. I glanced at Silena, it wasn't fair.

"Is he really gone?"

I jumped because I was deep in thought, I looked at her. I wanted to lie. I wanted to tell her that Beckondorf was alive and well. And that this was all a practical joke. For a second I couldn't speak so just nodded slightly. I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry"

Silena didn't reply. I noticed that the weather was beautiful today, which seemed like an insult to our low spirits.

"What am I going to do? My Charlie... gone?" she wasn't so hysteric anymore, her face was red and blocky and she had a large black rims of that eye stuff smearing on her cheek.

"He was a great hero Selina. No one could be braver. He sacrificed himself for us." I stammered softly. I braced myself for the crying, but she was just sighed.

"Heroes shouldn't die. They give so much but in the end their lives are just brutally taken away." she replied bitterly. She wasn't looking at me, she kept her eyes on the sky.

I didn't think that now would be a good time mention that she was a hero too.

She must have read my thoughts, "Oh I'm no hero. I give make overs; I ride Pegasus. I don't think I could ever be as brave as this camp has been. Risking their lives to do what's right." she glanced at a bracelet on her wrist. Her eyes got teary as she rubbed it, "I didn't deserve Charlie anyway."

"Don't say that! Everybody knows that he loved you as much as you loved him." the words flowed out of my mouth. It was a funny word, love.

Silena buried her head in her arms, "I feel like everything that matters to me

Is gone. I feel like I can never be happy again."

If I said that I never felt that, I would be lying. My thoughts immediately went to Chris, I guess I should be grateful.

"You'll get through this. Your stronger than you know." I paused. "Remember when I was going through a sort of rough time when Chris was sick and all?"

She glanced at me but didn't reply.

I took a breath, this wasn't exactly easy to say, "I felt that same way." i confessed, "And because of you i'm better."

Then it hit me, i'm also better because Chris survived. and Beckendorf didn't, I wanted to hit myself in the head. How could i be so stupid?

"Oh gods Silena i'm sorry! but you are much stronger than me in the emotional department. You will get through this, I know." I said quickly.

I thought that she would hit me but I was wrong. She turned to me and put her hand on my arm and gave me a small smile. It looked as though she was comforting me. I am really bad at this.

"Don't be sorry." she replied softly, her voice cracked a little bit.

"How about we go and get you something to drink? Would you like that?" I really wanted to leave. I hate the beach and the smell of the sea was just gross.

At first I thought she didn't hear me. But after a few minutes she nodded. Relived I stood up and helped her to her feet. I awkwardly put my arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled weakly and gave me a hug, "Thank you"

I smiled. At least I didn't make her feel any worse, hopefully. Maybe life sucked most of the time but it usually worked it's itself out. Maybe after the war I can figure out how to help her more.

I couldn't help feeling hopeful as we walked together. The war wasn't going to be all rainbows and smiles but when I kick Kronos's rear I'll look over to Silena and say, "I told you that we would get through this!"

–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

**sorry if its too short. and I'm sorry if i didn't portray Clarisse's character well. its just that i know she's tough but this is supposed to be emotionally difficult for her and stuff. So review and all that jazz! Ill update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: the last time i checked i didn't own PJO. **

**READ THIS – This one-shot is set when Sally tells Poseidon that she's pregnant with Percy. i'm not sure if all the facts are right, such as when Poseidon leaves Sally and stuff but whatever. sadly i'm not perfect. :) **

•***•…•*•…•*•…•*•…•*• **

"I have good news Poseidon."

I turned to face Sally. She had this radiant glow of beauty and life that loomed over her at all times.

I couldn't help but think about how I loved her so much. But the stupid logical part my my brain lingered on the fact that a relationship with a god could never work.

It hurt me to know that I couldn't live with her forever. Even two weeks was pushing it. I knew I had to leave and she knows it too. But whenever I bring up the subject she shuts me up with a kiss and asks me if I want any pancakes.

Sally was giddy. Still in her pajamas she bounced around. Apparently she wanted me to guess the good news.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I wasn't in the best mood because I was planning to tell Sally that I had to leave soon. I had to leave this week. I couldn't live with her anymore. Because as much as I wanted to, I still had a big job of controlling the earths waters. And Zeus has been giving me the evil eye a lot lately.

"Um you won a million dollars!" I laughed at my lame joke.

She beamed while rocking her weight back and forth, "No, it's better that that."

I put on a show that I was in deep thought, "let's see... Oh I know! You won a trillion dollars!"

Sally walked over and sat down on the chair next to me. She held my hand and took a deep breath, "Sweetie, I'm pregnant."

I swear my heart skipped a beat. Did-did she say pregnant? I started to feel faint. I pulled my hand from her grasp and stood up quickly still in shock. Without really realizing it I began pacing across the kitchen. Oh this was bad. This is really bad.

Sally's voice broke, "Oh please don't be mad" she said in a small voice.

I felt terrible. I bet this wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "I'm sorry I just..." I ran my hand through my hair nervously, "Are you sure?"

She stared at her fingers, "I'm sure." she was bitting her lip.

I stopped pacing and sat back down clumsily, "a baby." i wanted to smack myself, "oh hades, Zeus will kill me for sure."

Sally looked up and gave me a quizzical look.

I sighed. I'm such an idiot. "I didn't want to tell you this but guess you need to know."

"There is this great prophecy that mentions a child of the big three. It says that when this child turns 16 the child will decide the fate of Olympus."

"Oh and me and my brothers sort of made a pact with Zeus that we would not have any children. They can be very powerful." I explained like it wasn't a big deal.

Sally looked dizzy. She put her hand in her stomach and gave me a weary look, "will Zeus what to kill me?"

"no! I won't let that happen! Zeus will not touch you!" I meant it. If Zeus laid a finger on her I would probably lose it.

"what about Perseus? Will he hurt Perseus?"

Now I was confused.

She rubbed her stomach, "if it's gonna be a boy. I want his name to be Perseus. Haven't pick out a girl name." she said dreamily

She already picked out baby names? "well he wont be harmed either, I swear"

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. I was too overwhelmed to do anything else. Its funny how a god can have the same mortal problems but in a totally different and more dangerous way.

Sally broke the silence when she got up and searched through the cabinets. Probably so she could make breakfast.

"Sally, ill stay with you but only until the end of this month. I know it's not a very long time but..."

Sally interrupted me loudly, "Do you want some pancakes honey?" she didn't wait for my answer, "I'm making pancakes."

I couldn't help feeling frustrated. This morning wasn't going as well has I'd hoped. Though I wasn't sure what kind of day I expected.

"i'll visited regularly and I'll make sure to..."

"Blueberry or banana pancakes sweetie?" she gave me a forced smile.

I didn't know what to feel anymore. I would be extremely happy and excited for the new baby if I knew that his life wasn't going to be a complete mess. A mess kind of like this morning was heading.

When I didn't answer she shrugged playfully, "blueberry it is." she turned around to start mixing.

"Will you stop that and talk to me about this please? You can't ignore the topic forever!" I had to use all of my will power not to yell.

For a second she was very still and didn't make a sound with her back still facing me. Suddenly she slammed a pot on the stove. It made such a loud noise that I jumped.

She whipped around to face me, "What do you what me to say! I can't do anything about you leaving and you know it!" she yelled pointing the pan toward me.

Her chest heaved up and down. She tossed the pan on the counter crossed her arms and leaned against the counter fuming. As if she was preparing for a fight.

"I don't know what you expect me to do Sally! I can't just abandon my entire job!"

She raised her eyebrow, "oh so it's easier to abandon your family?" but she spoke softy.

"Sally! Gods no!" I jumped out of my seat in protest.

"leaving this family will be one if the hardest things I will ever have to do." I fixed my eyes on the ground because my vision got a bit watery.

"But I can't just leave the waters. It isn't just a responsibility, it's a part of me. None of this is going to be easy...but I can't stay forever. I can't."

Sally frowned slightly and quickly smeared the tears out of her eyes. Her eyes lingered on the pancakes mix for a second before she slowly made her way towards me.

"I know. i know. I'm sorry i freaked out." she pulled a free strand of her hair that escaped from her ponytail behind her ear forcefully, "it's just..." she let her sentence linger.

"Hard. I know. "I finished. "No, I'm sorry for all of this. For causing this mess."

"Oh don't flatter yourself with all of the blame Aquaman." She laughed lightly.

I groaned, but I was relieved. At least she want smacking me with a pan.

I inched towards her, "if the baby is a girl can we name her Lily?" I loved that name. And I don't care what other people say, it's not because of lilypads! Ok maybe a little...

Sally's eyes lit up, "of course" she sighed and put her head on my chest.

I stroked her hair without really thinking about it. I felt thankful that all of the tension and anger died down.

"So do you want me to make some pancakes now?" her voice was muffled against my shirt.

"How about you make the pancakes and I'll make the bacon?"

"Deal" and then we sealed it with a kiss.

•***•…•*•…•*•…•*•…•*• **

**Tada! the end! hope ya'll enjoyed it. i wanted to post this before my birthday tomorrow so yeah. Anyways, REVIEW and all that! Have a great night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**READ THIS- this will never happen in the Percy Jackson world but i thought it would be devastating if Annabeth found Percy when he didn't remember her at all. i know that he "always remembered her" or something but for the sake if the story he doesn't know her. **

**READ THIS ALSO- i wanted to write it because its sort of a challenge. its probably devastating to finally find your lost boyfriend, and then he doesn't even know you. just so very sad. This is outside of camp. I'm not even sure where exactly, but it doesn't really matter. **

I think I'm going to faint. Is that Percy? Oh no, it can't be! He has been missing for months, and there he his walking around like nothing.

I don't even know what to think right now. But I find myself picking up my pace. Despite the fact that I'm extremely nervous I still can't wait to see him.

When I got closer towards him I was shocked. He was a mess. Literally a mess. His clothes had multiple holes and tears mixed with blood and dirt. What the heck has he been up to?

I can hear my heart beating in my chest like it's the only thing that's real. Percy can't be real right now. My joy can't be real. This has to be a dream.

Percy would run and then pause, look around and then run again. He hasn't seen me yet, but then again he hasn't even noticed the crowds of people staring at him with confusion.

I was getting closer and closer and closer. I could feel myself smiling like an on idiot. I found him. He's here. He's going to be with me again. He's going to hug me again and tell me that I'm the best part of his life. He's going to kiss me again. He's gonna love me again.

Soon enough I was only a few feet away from him. I thought I saw him glance at me but he just kept walking. He must have not seen me. If he would have seen me he would have run up to me with that smile if his and tell me that he missed me. He must have not seen me I guess.

I just kept walking. This has got to be a little prank. I smirked, ok I'll play along. I strolled past him trying not to look at him. My chest burned with excitement.

I could take it anymore. I ran up to him and tugged at the back of his tattered shirt, "Very funny Seaweed Brian!"

Percy whipped around to face me. He frowned and cocked his head, "Um excuse me?"

" Oh percy I missed you much!" I put my arms around his neck cheerfully. I missed doing that.

For a second he stared at me and the he gently took my arms off of him. "um I think you've got me mixed up with someone else ma'am."

My heart felt heavy. This has to be a joke. "Ma'am? What? I...You just... What?" I stuttered.

Percy laughed lightly, "I'm sorry but I don't know you."

I wanted to fall on the floor and bawl. He's serious. He doesn't know me? I can't... I don't even... My heart fell so much it hurt. He doesn't know me. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"What?" I whispered through tears

Percy looked shocked at my sudden emotional outburst, "Woah! What happened? Did you lose somebody or something? Somebody that you thought was me?"

I couldn't believe it. He sounded like Percy. He looked like Percy. But it was like I was talking to a complete stranger. Well a stranger that's your boyfriend actually.

"Yeah I did. He's your height with green eyes and black hair. 16 years old. He's my boyfriend."

Percy looked at me with concern. He didn't even realized that I was describing him. and he wonders why I called him seaweed brain, "Hope you find Him."

My eyes never left his. "yeah I hope so too." I whispered, still in a daze.

Percy glanced nervously behind him, "I would love to stay and chat but I sort have something chasing at the moment. I'm Percy by the way." he gave me a polite smile and pulled out his hand for me to shake.

I stared at it. His hands looked the same. except for a deep scar that ran across that back if his it. Instinctively I reached into bag and pulled out some nectar. I gently poured it over his wound and It eventually healed it's self.

Percy stared at his hand in shock. "Your a half blood too? I can't believe..."

"Did you say somethings chasing you?" I interrupted.

"Um, yes? Which means that I better get going", he started to jog away when he stopped and yelled, "Wait, I never caught your name!"

"I'm Annabeth"

Percy's eyes widened. He looked a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh. I um... Ok that's..." he paused, "Familiar" he said softly showing interest in his shoes.

Without pausing a moment later he snapped out if his daze, "I'm gonna go Wisegirl. It was nice to meet you!" he then ran off as fast as he could away from me.

I have no idea how long I stared at the empty space where he was, before I realized that he was really runny away! "NO! Wait! You can't just LEAVE! Come back!" I ran after him panicking.

I lost sight of him. Oh damn it! Now what? Back to crying in my room feeling hopeless.

When I couldn't run anymore I collapsed next to the nearest wall. My breaths felt heavy and uneven.

I stared at an empty beer can rolling around in front if me. I watched as it got blurrier and blurrier. Soon I could barely even see.

I don't think I can handle this anymore. The Annabeth that always had everything under control, everything planned. Was just gone. Gone with the rest of my laugher and smiles. Gone with Percy.

I smirked as I got up. Wow, I'm being so morbid.

Then it hit me. Just before Percy left... He called me Wisegirl. He said, "I'm gonna go Wisegirl...!" it was a pretty sad thing to hang on to but I'll cling on all the hope I can get.

Hope. It was a really nice change of feeling.

I looked around. Thankfully I sort of know where I am. I still can't believe I saw him. He may not remember me now but when I see him again he will.

**Hope it wasn't too terrible! remember I'm up to suggestions of future one-shots! thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one shot is set when Zeus finds out about Poseidon's son Percy. Poseidon is all depressed about all of the craziness and Athena has a talk with him. Enjoy!**

"I hear that you have a son."

Athena sat down next to me and looked at the sky, "Is that true?"

I was so deep in thought that I jumped when she sat down, "What? What's true?"

Without looking I could tell that she rolled her eyes, "Is it true that you have a son?"

That's just what I needed. Another family member wanting to get in on all the gossip.

I'm really not in the mood for this. Especially after Zeus and I just had an argument about the same topic. I'm still fuming.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Take it as whatever you want." I snapped.

Athena shifted her weight, "Are you angry at me?"

I had to think that one through. The past few days I have been mad at everybody.

"I guess not." I decided

"Then talk to me Poseidon. I know we have never have been that close, but maybe I can help you. And I don't see a line of gods wanting to offer advice."

I sighed, "Fine. Yes I have a son. His name is Percy and he's 12 years old" I paused.

"You broke the pact." Athena's gears seemed to be turning.

I nodded, "I broke the pact. Zeus found out and now he's accusing my son of stealing his lighting bolt."

Arenas eyes were closed. It looked like she actually cared about my life for once. "Oh my. I should have know. My father doesn't tell me anything." she grumbled.

"I don't know what to do. He's only twelve. He doesn't even know who he is. He probably thinks that his father is dead." the last words made my voice shake.

"But when he finds out he will be proud of who he is." Athena said while rubbing my back.

"He won't be very proud when his uncle electrocutes him to death for something that he didn't do."

Athena slapped my arm and gasped, "Don't talk like that! Zeus would never..." she trailed off.

"Do you think that he will be one in the great prophecy?" this question drilled in my mind. It terrified me.

Athena gave me a sympathetic look, "let's just focus on the bolt right now."

I shrugged but my mind was still racing with worry. I feel terrible that I haven't contacted him for years. I'm not sure he knows that I exist. I've watching him I guess, sort of guiding him but it's not the same. What a lousy father.

And now I need him. I need him to return that bolt. He'll think that I'm just using him. And in a way I am.

"So where is that great advice you were talking about?"

She smirked, "You have lots of problems on your hands."

"Wow. Thanks."

"I think that you should some how contact your son. And he does have help. Like that demigod camp. But you need to offer lots of support. You can't really do anything else. I'm sorry"

I nodded. She was right. Like always.

"Oh and other price of advice. Tell your son to stay away from my children"

I frowned, "I'm not sure how that's helpful."

Athena just shrugged, "When Zeus calms down I'll talk to him. Maybe I can get him to change his midnight about the boy."

I snorted, "Good luck with that."

Athena didn't catch on to my sarcasm, "Thank you" she stood up and brushed imaginary dust off her dress.

I stared at the world below. My son was out there somewhere doing normal mortal stuff. I can't believe that just in a few days he'll be forced into the hell of monsters and stubborn gods.

Before Athena walked out of earshot I yelled, "Thanks Athena! Does this mean that we are like friends or something?"

I turned to see her expression. She gave me a frown followed by an eye roll, "Hardly."

And with that she walked out of the room.

Weirdly, I sort of felt better about the whole situation. More confident this will all work out, eventually.

But when I looked at the world below I was reminded that Percy is still unaware about all of this. He's still in danger and he's still the target of a very powerful angry god. I just wish he knew that I love him.

**Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it! REVIEWS are always appreciated! **

**I also hope that you guys check out my other two stories. I have a story of the one-shots that i'm doing all together. so if you liked this story then check it out. Thanks and have a great saturday night! **


	7. Breaking bad news

**This one shot is from Thalia's point of view. Thalia, Nico and Percy went on a "special quest" and Percy didn't return. And now Thalia has to give Annabeth the bad news. **

**Disclaimer: the last time i checked i wasn't a man named Rick Rordian who owns the percy jackson series...**

º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–

"Hey guys! Back from the special quest already?"

I can feel my heart tighten. This wasn't going to end well. If anybody is going to feel ten times worse today than me it's Annabeth.

The large crowd that was already there shuffled their feet and dead silence surrounded us.

A look of confusion came over Annabeth's face. She walked up to me and gave me a hug cautiously like she was afraid a bomb would go off. Nobody said a word.

Annabeth looked around at everybody's sad faces and frowned. "What's wrong with you guys? Why...?"

Suddenly she recoiled as if she had been slapped. Her face plastered with a mixture of fear or shock. Her chest started to heave up and down. Her breaths getting faster and more frantic.

"Thalia?" she whispered.

I reluctantly looked up at her, bracing myself.

"where is Percy?" she asked slowly with big eyes. It looked like every word pained her.

My mouth gaped open. My brain was trying to search for the right words. Because maybe If I said the bad news in a certain way it wouldn't seem so terrible. But then I looked at Annabeth and realized that no matter how I say this she's still going to completely lose it.

I wish Percy wouldn't have marched into that crowd of monsters by himself. Even though he sort of had no choice. I was fighting my own oversized beast and Nico was unconscious. But I still think that Percy is an idiot for sacrificing himself. Or was an idiot.

I can't even think about it without cringing. I don't think I've bawled so much in my life. The only reason that I'm not on the floor right now going into the fetal position is because I'm cried out at the moment. I guess I felt so much pain and sorrow all at once a few hours ago, That now I don't feel much anymore. Everything is just a daze now.

Annabeth was starting to panic. She turned towards the demigods and scanned the crowd frantically. "Where is he? Where is Percy!" she screamed at no one in particular. She looked around as if Percy was hiding.

I felt a pang in my chest, but I knew I had to do it. I had to tell her.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I'm so sorry." and that's all I could bare to say. It hurts too much to talk. It hurts.

Annabeth put her hands over her mouth and stepped backwards. Her eyes went wide and glassy with tears. She shook her head harshly back and forth repeating, "no no no no no"

"This isn't happening! Where is he? He can't be... I want to know where he is."

I closed my eyes. I don't think I can handle much more. I'm pretty sure i'm still in shock. And not to mention the overwhelming guilt I have for not being able to save him.

"He's gone Annabeth! Gone!" I shouted over her cries with frustration. It probably wasn't the best idea to yell.

"No! He can't be! No please no! Oh gods no!" and with that said she collapsed on the ground overwhelmed, and started bawling. Her cries close to screams.

All I could manage to do was hug her close and cry with her.

º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º

**So that turned out to be pretty dark. Anyways i hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! **

**REVIEWS are always welcome! ( i absolutely LOVE getting reviews ;)**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one-shot is set when Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Jason finally arrive at camp jupiter. But Annabeth is scared to leave the ship because she thinks Percy won't remember her. So Piper and Annabeth have a chat.**

**Disclaimer: i'm no Rick Rordian. **

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Everyone started to leave the ship either anxious to get this over with or anxious to potentially walk into an army of Romans. I was also anxious, but not for those particular reasons.

"I can't to this" I whispered and stopped walking towards the exit.

Everybody whipped around to face me, their features outline with a sort of amusing shock.

Jason suddenly looked angry, "Can't do what? Come on Annabeth let's go get this over with..." he snapped.

"I'm serious! I don't think I can do this. Just give me a minute will you?" I found myself panicking sightly. I tried to cover it up, but I don't think I was doing a very good job since Piper came to my aid quickly.

"If she says she needs a minute, she will have her minute!" she exclaimed more directly towards Jason.

Jason was about to open his mouth to give a remark when Leo spoke up. "Geez you could cut the tension with a knife."

Piper gave him a death glare.

"What? It's like you guys don't have a speck of positive attitude!" he looked around but all he got was three annoyed faces.

He sighed but then sparked up quickly, "You know what? I've decided that maybe I should be the first face the Romans see, not Jason. They will see my beautiful face, mistake me for a god, and drop there weapons! It's perfect!" he raised his arms in the air triumphantly and paused, as if he was waiting for an applause.

After seconds of silence, he let his arms fall slapping his thighs. He sighed heavily "whatever guys." he grumbled.

Uh oh. It was never a good sign when Leo was frustrated. It meant that there was something serious enough to get to him. Which rarely happened.

"Ok ok guys. I'm going to talk to Annabeth for a couple of minutes. Leo, why don't you take Jason over there and tell him something nerdy about your ship?" Piper said.

Leo perked up, "Why of course!" he grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him outside. Already explaining how he managed to build "the most awesome bathrooms ever."

I swear I could hear Jason angrily grumbled something like, "...got to be kidding me...worst day ever..."

The second they got out of ear shot I collapsed on the couch and put my head in my hands.

Piper sat next to me and rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"You know I am a pretty good listener. You could tell me whats on you mind."

I didn't say anything. It wasn't like I didn't want to. It was just that I wasn't too eager to let anyone in on my vulnerable side, let alone my emotional side.

Piper leaned back on the couch, "Its not like I don't know why your upset."

I turned my head to face her. I probably looked really pathetic. Perfect, matches how I feel.

"Come on Annabeth. We're friends. And this may come as a shock, but you can't do everything on your own."

I stared at her. Still not saying a word.

"I'm not going to stop pestering you until you talk about it you know."

I broke, "Fine! Fine. I'm scared. I'm really really scared. I'm scared that if I go out there he won't... He won't he know my name." I was starting to get teary so I directed my eyes to the floor

"It's not going to be the same as it was eight months ago. So much can change in eight months Piper. And I'm just too much of a coward to face it. I have looked forward to this day for eight months. I have dreamed about it! And then the day comes and I can't even walk out of the door?"

"I've been a wreck for all all these months and the only thing that has kept me going was knowing was that I would eventually get to this moment. Not once did I consider that this might be the day I should have been regretting."

I toke a deep breath and turned to face Piper. I was crying so much that I could only manage to whisper the next words, "I'm scared that he won't remember me...

"And then what will I do?"

Surprisingly Piper smiled, "Oh Annabeth. Did you forget everything you've suffered through? How everyday threw more challenges in your face? And what did you do then? You kept going. You somehow managed to get that courage and strength from somewhere and miraculously get through every situation."

I burrowed my hands in my head again, "But this is different. Look at me. I'm not courageous. Im a mess"

"I'm looking, but all I see is that you to go through the incredible pain of losing someone that was special, one of a kind to you. And how is that something to be ashamed of?

I wasn't sure how to answer that. I'm sure I could think of something to say to add to my pity party, but I couldn't answer that.

"Annabeth it's ok to be a mess. It's ok to be scared. But I've think you've suffered enough. Right now I'm going to need to to come with me and find that Percy Jackson. Everything will be fine and you will finally get rid of this "I'm depressed" attitude."

I gave her a glare, and she glared right back at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at her new tough guy attitude. It didn't suit her very well but still I guess it worked.

"Are you laughing at me?" Piper asked suspiciously.

I smiled, "Maybe."

She smiled back, "I don't care! You laughed! This is a great start!"

Piper jumped out of her seat and pulled me up with her.

I laughed again, not because something was funny, but because I finally felt excited and happy after all this time. It felt great. I finally felt like me.

I made my way for the door, "Hurry up guys, I want to find my boyfriend."

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

**hope that story was a good because i worked really hard on it. ( like i do with all my stories) ;)**

** i will most likely be posting another one-shot soon about the morning when Annabeth couldn't find Percy because he was taken by Gaea! oh no! ;o **

**haha have a great monday! keeping smiling! :)**

**REVIEW if you want to make suggestions on my future stories ( because probably will do it [unless i really don't want to ] ) **

**or REVIEW if you want to complain about my writing or complement it!**

**oh just REVIEW...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Today i was looking for a story i wrote and instead i found this story! i wrote this a long time ago when The son of Neptune hadn't even come out yet. I guess i wrote this as a sort of prediction of how the first chap could have sort of looked liked in SON. So i read it and didn't think it was too bad so i thought i would share it with you guys! **

**_Disclaimer- this might shock come as a shock but i don't own the Percy Jackson series. try not to cry to much about that (haha) _**

He woke up. He had piercing green eyes, messy black hair, about 5 foot ten, maybe around 17, and a startled look on his face as he struggled into a sitting position. He had on an orange t-shirt with letters that looked like someone was trying to claw them off with their teeth, ripped jeans, black tennis shoes, and a clay necklace. And he felt confused, matching the confused look on his face.

He looked around, and it looked like he was in a forest because an endless amount of trees seemed to surround him. It was a dark a forest with strange shadows and lots of creepy bunnies. His heart beat faster and faster and faster. He never remembered feeling so scared. Maybe it was a shadow, maybe it was an evil looking bunny, maybe it was his nerves, or maybe it was a tree blowing loosely in the wind, but he felt that there was something else out there, something dangerous was watching him.

The thing scurried to the right, and so he turned to the right but it was gone. And all he could hear was his breath, which seemed like an unnaturally loud and forced kind of breathing. The kind of breathing where you feel like it's the only thing thats keeping you alive because the rest of you feels dead or numb with fear.

There was a loud noise in a spilt second, and it seemed so fast that he questioned whether it happened or not, or whether it was from his imagination. And then it was silent, so silent that even his breathing was less noticeable, so silent that it scarred him more than he thought possible. He relaxed, and suddenly there was a rush of sound he was on the ground again, but this time with a knife at his throat.

Someone was on top of him, she had murderous gray eyes on the murderous look on her face. She was wearing a dark purple shirt that almost looked black in the dark night.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

And it was this moment when he realized that he didn't know. He didn't know who he was, he couldn't remember anybody he knew and he couldn't remember anything he had done in the past. He could recall facts, but when he tried to remember someone he would see an ocean of faces, but the faces had no meaning to him and they meant nothing to him.

He suddenly remembered the girl who had a knife at his throat, but she didn't seem as scary as his past that was lost to him. She faltered, probably wondering why he wasn't scarred of her and why he was taking a long time to answer a simple question.

"I asked who are you?" she said with more force, but her voice cracked a little. She was scared that he might notice, so to prove that she meant business she forced her knife a little closer to his throat.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Please get off of me," he said without really thinking. He wondered why he was being so short and why he wasn't scarred of this murderous looking girl, maybe it was because he had done this before, but that seemed unlikely.

She looked like she didn't know what to do next, like this meeting wasn't going the way she had planned. She had a mixture of a scowl, confusion, and a wave of deep sadness etched on her face. She got up abruptly and stood there waiting for something.

"What are you doing?" he asked because she started to run around looking intensely at the trees and the grass, then she hurried back to Percy and tapped her foot impatiently.

"well?" she practically screamed with frustration

"Well what?" he hollered back, he was getting really tired really quick of this girl. She had no right to attack him and then expect something from him.

"Where is he? He's supposed to be here! What did you do to him?" she looked close to hysterics.

"What are you talking about? i haven't done anything! Unlike you who goes around pointing knifes at peoples necks!" he knew he was pushing her patience, but he didn't care.

She looked at him like his answer wasn't acceptable. She shook her head vigorously as if doing this would help in any way. "No,no,no he's supposed to be here, my dream told me, dreams don't lie, Percy. my dream said to come here, my dream said i would find the person I was looking for." her voice quivered and for a second she looked like she was going to cry.

Her eyes looked close to insanity, but her face hardened again quickly, "I wasn't looking for you!" she spat. She looked at Percy like he was a giant, gross looking slug. She spun around so that her back faced Percy and sat down angrily.

Well thats a bit harsh, he thought. But he could help feeling a bit sorry for the girl who seemed lost in her own emotions, the girl who was crying just a few feet away from him.

He sighed, then he sat next to her and just sat there until she was done crying. It was a depressing sight, watching her cry, Percy didn't think he could stand it, but then she calmed her self down and took a shaky breath.

" I'm so sorry Percy, I'm usually not like this, its sucks that you have to deal with me right now, I've sort of hit a rough patch," she paused and then sat up straight, " My name is Reyna, daughter of Minerva."

" You mean Althea?" he asked

She frowned, " Athena is her greek name, why would you say Athena?"

" i..i.. don't know, it just, i think, um, i don't know it just sounded right,"

She frowned again, " Oh, thats strange" she said quietly. "If you know who Athena is then you know who the gods are, right?"

" I..I…I.. guess, but…"

" And so that means you are most likely a demigod, or a monster, oh I'm kidding! your not a monster Percy, you should of seen your face. So demigod, who's your parent?"

" I don't know, i can't remember anything about, well, anything."

She raised her eyebrow in disbelief but he just gave her an "its true" shrug.

" This is serious, i better talk to Lupa" she said more to herself. Then she stood up and helped up Percy quickly, " This forest is dangerous at night, and as much as i love chatting with you, we'd better get to camp before the harpies…" She froze, "your wearing an orange shirt." she looked terrified.

He thought that was a pretty pointless thing to mention," Um yeah i am, you don't approve of my t-shirt color?"

" Never-mind, never-mind, lets just go"

~xxxxxxxxx~

Reyna darted through the forest like nobodies business. She would occasionally stop, tell Percy to be quiet, even though he was wasn't saying anything and then she acted like she was straining to listen for something. But then they would keep going, jogging though the forest trying to beat the darkness.

And suddenly Reyna announced " Ah, we made it. and maybe dinners still going on", she looked at Percy, "whats wrong with you?"

Percy stared at Reyna, "and where would that be? this is just an empty field! please Don't tell me that your crazy.

But Reyna just rolled her eyes and smirked, "look again."

And So he did, and it was amazing, "oh"

It was huge. and beautiful. Gray buildings were packed tightly together, with purple flags on each one. It didn't look much like a camp. i looked a lot classier and more expensive than those cheap summer camps.

He turned to Reyna, "ok then, after i have a heart attack, can you please explain to me what this place is."

Reyna ignored me and kept walking.

"Reyna! Reyna wait! Jesus Reyna you can't ignore me forever!"

Reyna yelled back at me" stop lagging behind! we aren't even there yet. ill explain everything later but not until i tell Lupa. So be a man and stop whining"

Percy stared at her. He didn't remember whining. "i'm coming , I'm coming" he mumbled.

**As you can probably tell i never finished it from last year. and i think its long enough anyways. I hope you liked reading it Because i did! ;) **

**I LOVE REVIEWS! so just spare 2 seconds of your life and write ****_something_**** in the box below. **

...


	10. Chapter 10

**This is just a short cute Percabeth one-shot. Percy and Annabeth are married with kids and this story is revealing a typical morning for the Jacksons.**

** So of course its a bit fluffy! which is usually rare for me to write just fluff... so enjoy and have a freakin fantastic friday :D**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own the Percy Jackson series**

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" I groaned and rolled over to my side blindly slamming my hand on the alarm clock.

The morning sun was seeping in through my window making the whole room light up. I clumsily flipped over to face Annabeth, "Morning beautiful!"

Her blond hair was in a tangled mess covering up the majority of her face. Yesterdays mascara formed a tint of darkness under her eye and she was wearing one of my old T-shirts. To sum it up, she looked gorgeous.

She yawned and opened her steely gray eyes giving me a lazy smile, "Morning Seaweed brain."

I would have liked to stay in bed all day, but I was going to be late for work. Chiron would kill me if I was late for the morning practice sessions. I rolled out of bed stretching my sore limbs and hurried to the restroom.

I stopped frantically brushing my teeth when a heard Annabeth giggle, "What's so funny Wisegirl?" I asked with my mouth full of toothpaste.

I popped my head out if the bathroom so that I could see her, she was still in the covers laughing, "You really are a Seaweed brain!"

I went back to the sink to rinse and then leaned against the bathroom doorway with my arms crossed, "Are you gonna keep laughing at me or are you gonna tell me why you're laughing?"

Annabeth dramatically acted as though she needed to put a lot of thought into this decision. Finally she looked up, her eyes were shining and she gave me a dazzling grin.

How could she look so amazing in the morning while I on the other hand look likes like the Grim reaper "I think I'll just kept laughing!" she finally exclaimed.

I ran over to her and jumped back the bed. I was gonna be late to work anyway. "Oh your gonna tell me or I'll just have to kiss you!"

Annabeth beat me to it. She put pit her hands around my neck and gave the perfect kiss. She pulled away, her arms still around me, "Today's Saturday. You don't have work."

"Oh. I knew that." I said blushing

"Right. Of course you did. Maybe we can go make an early breakfast for the kids since you seem so eager to start the day." she raised her eyebrow in an amusing way.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay in this nice comfy bed." I leaned against the headrest and started to close my eyes until Annabeth pinched my arm.

"Nope, we are getting up!" she pull off the covers and jumped out of bed. I decided to pretend like I fell asleep, I snored loudly for the effect. While i was in my fake sleep I felt Annabeth's breath against my ear, "Get up or I won't make bacon" she whispered playfully and walked out if the room.

I groaned, complete loyalty wasn't my only weakness. I got up and chased after my wife.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**Well I thought that was cute, but its sad for me to comment on my own story so you guys can do that for me. write a REVIEW and that would be just great.**

**so remember to REVIEW and tell me why you hate it or love it! or REVIEW to suggest some topics that i could write a one shot for! Now go have a great rest of the day. **


	11. Chapter 11

**On Olympus there is an emergency Meeting regarding Percy's "kidnapping". Shows Poseidon and the other god's reactions. This isn't easy for anyone. **

I was cleaning my fishing pole on Mount Olympus when I heard ringing.

I cringed because that ringing sound meant that there was an emergency meeting about to start. You learn pretty fast up here that emergency meetings are like dynamite about to explode.

Usually the meetings start out civilized and peaceful but end in yelling and attacking.

I tried to think of an excuse to get me out of this, but came up short. I couldn't say I was sick because I can't get sick. And I couldn't say I was busy with some ocean problem because I went around bragging all morning that I had nothing to fix.

Maybe If I left Olympus now I could say that I didn't hear the ringing and therefore wasn't aware of the meeting.

I was just about escape when I heard Zeus yell, "Poseidon! Everyone is here all ready! Hurry up!"

I groaned and angrily stomped over to the throne room.

When I arrived, there was lots of chatting and everyone seemed to be in a relatively good mood. I plopped down on my throne hoping that this would end soon.

After a few minutes of waiting and playing rock paper scissors with Hermes, Hera finally strode into the center of the room and waited for silence.

She cleared her throat before she spoke, "As you all know there are pressing matters involving the threat that Gaea is posing on us. It is said she is planning to attack and i'm afraid that if we wait we will have to face another close call similar to the last war."

She starting to walk around the entire center of the room slowly, "which is why I've proposed a plan. A plan that Zeus and I have already discussed in depth. And it's about to talk place soon."

"Why are we having a meeting about this plan you have if you two have decided to make all the decisions around here?" Hermes interrupted with a bit of distaste.

Hera sighed, "Because I know everyone in the room will have different opinions about this. And I know that this plan is for the best. It's the only way. This will be done."

Apollo spoke up, "Since you sound so confident, why don't you share your oh so great plan with the rest of us leader?" he asked sarcastically.

I expected Hera to give some retort back, or at least roll her eyes but instead she looked at me. She seemed little scared and a little sad at the same time, I quickly averted my eyes. Why won't she stop looking at me like that?

Hera finally shifted her attention to Zeus who did nothing but adjust his weight on his throne nervously.

She looked at the ground, "It's kind of a long difficult plan to explain..."

"We have the time." Ares said flatly.

Hera looked around the room before she started, "Well ok it's kind of like this..."

She stopped herself to cough and regain her posture. She put on a stern face.

"My plan is to switch the leaders of the Roman and Greek camps."

It was so quiet I could hear my own shock.

"I'm going to take Percy Jackson and Jason Grace and erase all of there memories. Then place them back into their opposite camp. This way the camps will finally untie and they will be a stronger army."

After seconds of strained silence the throne erupted with sound. Did she say that she was going to erase my son's memories and place him in a different camp? I thought she said this was a good plan.

Zeus silenced everyone's argument will a loud, "SHUT UP!"

The gods weren't silent for long though.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to let miss know-it-all over here kidnap Percy and erase his memories! Right Poseidon?" Apollo turned towards me expecting me jump up in protest with him.

I was probably still in shock because even where everybody stared at me I still couldn't process this.

"You already made us loose connection with the outside world and now your going to just let this happen? You do remember that Jason Grace is your son right? How can you not you feel upset about this?" Hermes shot at Zeus.

Zeus stood up "I am upset about this! Do you all really think I like this? That I want any harm to come to my son?" nobody dared to answer.

Zeus took a deep breath before he sat back down, "But this will work. We need this to work."

Hera turned towards me hesitantly, "What is your opinion about this?"

"Everybody turned to stare at me once more. But this time I knew what to say, "No"

Heard frowned, genuinely confused, "_No_?"

I nodded, "No. I'm not letting you do this. You asked for my opinion so there it is. No."

Hera suddenly looked furious, "No? No? No! I don't remember asking for your permission!?"

I felt Athena put her hand on my arm. "I know this isn't easy for you. But what Hera says is true. This is a very wise plan that could make the difference between winning and losing. Percy will just have to sacrifice a few months..."

I yanked my arm away from her "Sacrifice? _Sacrifice_? Don't you dare even say that word! Percy has done nothing but sacrifice his life constantly to fix our mistakes, to fight

our wars. No more sacrifices! Enough is enough!" I snapped on the verge of losing it.

Instead of looking furious Hera looked at me sympathetically again, "I'm sorry Poseidon you can't do anything to stop this from happening. I promise I won't physically harm him." she paused, "I'm sorry, but this is taking place tonight" with that said she started to exit the room.

If yelling wasn't getting anywhere with her I guess I could always try something lower.

If my son was on the line I would for anything. Even this... "Please. Hera please don't do this. I am _begging_ you. Please."

She stopped walking for a moment, but didn't turn around. I part of me knew she would never change her mind. But then another part ached for her to call it off.

She walked out of the throne room.

Zeus quickly followed her out. And the rest of the gods watched them until they were out of sight.

Apollo leaned over to whisper in my ear, "You know we could all team up and try to stop them before..."

I shook my head, "Nobody is turning against anybody. We're screwed enough as it is. I just need to find a way to get over this."

Apollo took a long a long pause and stared at nothing for a while. He finally gave me a pity look, "I'm sorry Poseidon. I really am."

"I'll be ok" I lied. I got up to leave. I didn't want to risk showing anymore emotions in front of my all-powerful family.

Before I could escape with my manliness intact, Athena stopped me, "This isn't going to be easy for any of us you know. I just want you to know that this isn't Gaea fault."

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh really? Because unless I'm hearing things, I sort of think it is."

Athena shook her head furiously, "Then your wrong. She's only trying to help. She's not doing this to hurt you. She's doing this so that everyone has a better chance against Gaea. I think Percy would want to help us, don't you?"

"This is a trick question isn't it? Hmm. let's see, do I think my completely loyal son that does anything for his family and friends would want to sacrifice almost a year of his life away and memoryless from everything? That's a tough one." I said flatly.

Athena just looked at me like I needed sympathy. I didn't need anymore sympathy. What I need is a family that won't kidnap my son and erase his memories. That's what I need.

"Hera said she was going to umm, _take_ Percy tonight. Do you think you'd want to see him?" Athena asked.

"I don't know Athena! He's probably going to be unconscious! I just want to be alone!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up in emphasis.

I half stomped half dragged myself to my realm underwater, not looking forward towards tonight at all.

**And that's all folks! Tune in next time for a one shot about the awful morning of Percy's disappearance. Tomorrow at 6/7 central. ;)**

**But in all seriousness if you enjoyed this then check out my story "**Moments in Life**" its full of Percy jackson one shots with drama and fluff. Check it out!**

**This may seem random but isn't music wonderful? Listening to the right song at the right time can just be so wonderful. It weird because music could have been made years ago or miles away but you feel so close to it. Like you can tell what the singer was feeling and then it can make you feel something too. Just a thought. **

**Anyways REVIEW if you want to make me happy ;P**


	12. Just Gone

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson series is not mine...unfortunately**

**This one-shot reveals the day when Percy went missing. And Annabeth isn't taking the news too well. In Annabeth's point of view. Read and love it :)**

I was sitting on my bed flipping through some fascinating mythology books, when I heard a knock on my cabin door.

I didn't really want to get up and open it, but no one else was in the cabin to answer it for me. So I got up grumpily and marched towards the door.

At rare wonderful times, my siblings aren't in the cabin all morning. And I get it all to myself. So every blue moon when the universe is perfectly alined I get maybe an hour to have some "me time". And whoever was at the door going to mess that up. Oh well, that's what I get for expecting peace and quiet in a camp full of demigods.

While I reached the doorknob I exclaimed, "Percy what excuse do you have this time for visiting my cabin?"

Obviously expecting it to be Percy, I was a bit taken back when I saw Ryan standing there awkwardly.

Ryan is a relatively new camper. He's about 13 and I think he is a Demeter kid. Even though he's new to the demigod setting, he has really taken a shine to the campers and all the craziness that goes on here. But I really wasn't expecting him to visit. I've never really talked to him before.

Blushing I said, "Oh hey Ryan. What's wrong?" this might sound rudely direct but I could just feel something was off. They way he twiddled his thumbs and bit his lip nervously.

"Percy never showed up for sword practice. He was supposed to teach us at 8:30, but he never came. It's been an hour since."

It wasn't exactly bad news. I mean he was probably sleeping in from the long day of paperwork he had yesterday. Or maybe Chiron needed him to do something and he forgot to get a replacement.

Ryan rambled on, " I mean it's not like he's always on time. But he's never more than ten minutes late. And he always shows up for the class. But I'm a little worried because I asked around and no one has seen him but Im sure he's just busy with something so I thought I would let you know since you guys are dating and stuff I was..."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Ryan. Everything's fine. I'll go talk to Chiron and figure this out. Ok?"

Ryan took a breath, "All right. Just tell me when you find Percy so that I can practice this new sword move with him."

"I will. Now could you go find Travis for me? Tell him I need him to substitute the class for now."

Ryan nodded and ran off. I sighed as I grabbed my jacket and sadly lingered my eyes over my unread books before stepping outside.

On the way over to Chiron's office I decided to stop by Percy's cabin. I had a feeling he was just sleeping in. I knocked on the Poseidon door but nobody answered

I opened the door, but was scared to walk in so I scanned his room from the doorway. Even though I wasn't Inside, I could tell it was deserted. His bed (enough though it was always a wreck) didn't even look like it was just slept in. That was sort of odd, but I decided not to think to much about it. I shut the door and made my way to Chiron's office.

On the way I asked everybody I saw if they had seen him this morning. They all shook their heads and gave me a questioning look. I just keep walking.

I didn't show it, but I was getting a bit panicked. Percy may not believe it, but he's the most popular guy at half blood. Somebody must have seen him or talked to him this morning. Right?

I knocked a couple of times and barged in without waiting for the "come in" Chiron looked startled when I charged toward them. I must have had on a worried face, because he immediately asked, "What's wrong child?"

"Percy. Is he here with you?"

Chiron frowned, "why would he be here? Doesn't he have sword class at this hour?"

My heart sank a bit. This was exactly what I didn't want to hear. I was started to get seriously worried. "He never showed up! No one knows where he is!"

I couldn't believe this was happening. How could he just be missing?

Chiron wasn't exactly making me feel better when he mumbled to himself, "I can't believe she..." he stopped himself short.

I was about to squeeze that information out of him when Travis stormed in.

"I just heard from Ryan that you want me to teach sword class?! I'm a terrible swordsman! Why isn't Percy doing it?"he exclaimed loudly demonstrating with his hands.

"Because he's missing!" I snapped

Travis looked startled for a moment but then back to angry in a second, "Missing? That better not mean he's sleeping in or splashing around at the beach!"

"Could you please just teach the damn class? You have to at least know the basics."

"fine. Whatever. Just go wake up Percy and make him teach. Soon!" and then he stormed out.

Chiron let out a heavy sigh. "Why don't you keep looking for Percy around camp?"

I didn't have a better plan, "I'll be back"

Nothing. No news on Percy. No sight of him all day. Nobody knew where he was. Nothing.

The day passed in sort of a haze. I knew there were rumors about what might have happened to him. But I refused to believe them. I already wasn't far from throwing up.

I numbly walked into my cabin. Ignoring all of my staring siblings that were afraid of breathing too loudly in my presence.

I went to the restroom. Changed into pajamas. Brushed my teeth. And uncovered the sheets of my bed. Still dead silence.

I'm not sure what really happened next because I just froze. I then I fell onto my bed and cried and cried.

And before I knew it my of my siblings were crowed around me either whispering encouragement, patting my back or hugging me tightly.

And despite of it all, I couldn't help smiling, slightly.

**I hope you all enjoyed my one shot!**

**I think I'm planning on making my next one shot about one of Percy and Annabeth's dates. gonna be fluffy and awesome! so stay tuned!**

**So REVIEW if you want to suggest something you would like to base one of my one shots on. and REVIEW if your awesome and want to. so yeah. ;P **

**Have a terrific thursday!**

**(RANDOM NOTE: if you love musicals like me then go check out the Les Miserables trailer on youtube. the movie is coming out on Christmas but just watch the trailer. It gives you that feeling of "wow" )**

**(ANOTHER NOTE: if your a big fan of musicals too. then tell me. I'm pretty curious. and if you are thinking "eww musicals" then review for other reasons like that great story you just read above. Thanks ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Percy has been missing for 5 months and Annabeth has decided that she is finally going to look for him. whats gonna happen?**

**Disclaimer: no. own. percy. jackson. **

Its been along time without Percy, longer than I like.

But its not like things here haven't been _interesting_ enough. I mean I've been trying to get everyone ready for the upcoming war with Gaea. And Leo and the rest of his cabin have been busy building the war ship.

I did love taking up the new "leader" job. it was never assigned or spoken of. But it was sort of a mutual understanding that Percy was the camp half blood leader. When something went wrong everyone relied on him. (we tried not to get Chiron involved in all of our problems, he was stressed enough as its is) And it was great.

But now that he's been missing i guess i had inherited the leader role. Instead of going to Percy they went to me. And that always kept me on my toes.

I love helping everyone. And don't get me wrong, i love being in charge. I have been doing this for the past 5 months. But I don't want to play this role anymore, i want to go find Percy.

I know you're probably thinking, "_Annabeth you cant go out and find him all by your self!"_

well I'm not. There is another search party that is leaving tonight at 7. And I'm going with them.

Nobody really knows that I'm going. I haven't told anyone because i know they wont let me go. I have asked multiple times to go on the past search parties. Ive asked, I've begged, I've pleaded. But i always get the same response, "_No"_

And of course there is a bunch of excuses that go with that. _"Annabeth you should stay here" "That might not be for the best" "We would love you to come but i don't think that is such a great idea_" "_there is way more things that need to get done at camp" _always something. But I knew the real reason, I was very emotionally involved. And so I never went.

But not this time. I'm tired of sitting around just waiting for the past search parties to come up to me and say, "we are so sorry, we couldn't find him." I'm tired.

Time to take matters into my own hands. Tonight I'm going to sneak off, find a way to catch up with the three search members and they will have to let me join. Now that i think about it its not the best plan, but ill make it work.

Right now I'm packing. which means I'm stuffing everything i see into a bag. My adrenaline was rushing. i was finally going. and i could actually find Percy. wait, no, I _would_ find him.

I glanced at the time, 6:47. The search group was probably leaving soon. I decided to go into the woods and hide my bag (so that my siblings don't notice a huge travel bag and get suspicious) while everyone is distracted with the departing campers. Then while everyone is sleeping, sneak back into the woods and try to catch up with them, somehow.

I shrugged to myself, lately I wasn't thinking with the logical part of my brain. And I kind of liked it. Forget reasoning, go with feelings. Thats a good thing right?

Without thinking about this anymore, I made my way to the woods.

I thought I was doing a good job of being sneaky, but then I ran right into Grover.

"Ow!" Grover exclaimed while picking himself off the ground. He then helped me up.

"Watch where your going Chase" he said playfully mocking a bullies voice.

I smirked, "Sorry, i didn't see you."

"Its cool"

He looked down and noticed my travel bag and some clothes that feel out. He leaned down and picked it up frowning, "Whats this?"

I almost got a heart attack. I wasn't to great at lying, especially to close friends. I had no idea what to say.

"Oh um Chiron asked me to take this to him. I don't really know why." I finally stammered. Officially the worst lie ever

"Chiron wanted you to give him a bag of your stuff?"

My heart might have well just stopped, "Um yeah."

It was hard to read Grovers expression. I couldn't tell if he was upset, confused or mad. maybe it was all of the above.

He finally sighed heavily, "Ok. Why are you lying to me?"

I made the mistake of quickly glancing at the departing search group to my left. Grover noticed immediately and looked in that direction.

He looked back at me, then at the bag, then at the search party, then back at me. "oh Annabeth you weren't seriously thinking about going..."

"No!" I interrupted a little too quickly. I looked away, refusing to meet Grover's eyes.

"I know this is hard for you, but you cant go. You're needed here." he said sympathetically.

"Needed? I'm not needed. Percy is needed. And why do I have to stay? Why cant I go?" I knew I sounded childish

"You _are_ needed. And going would just upset you more if you cant find him."

"How do you know I wont find him?"

He looked down and back up at me. His mouth gaped open for a second like he was searching for something to say, "Its been five months..." he practically whispered.

"Gods Grover. I never thought you of all people would give up so easily." I snapped

He looked like I just slapped him, "I feel like if I had as much hope as you, and then we don't find him. It will hurt so much more."

Looking at Grover so upset came as sort of shock. "Your preparing yourself for failure? How does that not hurt?" I asked softly.

He sniffed, "I guess so" he didn't really sound convinced.

He coughed, "But I want you to promise me that you're going to go into your cabin, unpack, and give yourself the night off."

I looked up at him. I was so frustrated and upset that I could feel myself getting a little teary. I told myself to stop crying, but my body didn't agree with me. I turned my head, embarrassed, I prayed that Grover wouldn't see me.

He gave me a hug, "Annabeth your strong, but everyone needs a break. Even you."

I could tell that he looked to his right and watched the search party drive away, "They are going to try their hardest to find him, just...try not to worry so much."

I took a breath. I didn't think not worrying would be possible. It seemed like lately everything seems to go wrong, and then something else goes wrong to top that.

But all i could think was, I just wanted him back. It seems silly and childish but I was certain that when he came back everything would go right again. Kind of like a fairy tale. Its stupid, but thats what keeps me going everyday.

After moments of silence, I nodded.

Grover paused giving me a "look"

"And I promise I wont sneak out and join the search" I smirked while rolling my eyes.

Grover gave me forced smile, "Good. Now go unpack."

"Not if you're not going to help me!" I chuckled and pulled a grumpy Grover over to my cabin.

**Thanks for reading! **

**I would write a longer authors note but i feel really sick so this is it. so REVIEW and all that...**


	14. Chapter 14

**this one-shot reveals a night at the jackson house-hold. Married to Annabeth with kids, in Percy's point of view. FLUFFY!**

**Disclaimer: if i own this series i would probably know whats on the mark of athena (i seriously need to read it!)**

I let myself in my house.

I made sure to be as quiet as possible so i wouldn't wake up the kids or Annabeth. i cringed at every creak the door made.

The clock on the kitchen blinked a red, "11:37"

Wow, this is the latest I've been from the police station this month. There was an emergency car chase that i unfortunately got involved in that lasted longer than i expected.

I was a bit scared that Annabeth might be awake waiting for me to come home. The guilt would be overwhelming. I know i should've called but I was so busy and time just got away from me. Geez I'm a terrible husband.

I tiptoed through the kitchen until i noticed my dinner waiting for me on the table. It was chicken barbecue with mashed potatoes. Man, i would have totally just scarfed that up right now but it was sitting out for a couple of hours and rock cold. aww it looked good.

I made sure to gently kiss Bianca and Charlie goodnight before i headed into my bedroom. They were sleeping of course but i wanted to feel like some-what of a good father. I felt really bad that i didn't get to read to them before bed. it was a sort of nightly ritual.

I slowly made my way into my room and breathed a sigh of relief when i heard Annabeth breathing quietly with sleep.

I undressed into my boxers as quietly as i could, throwing my clothes, like a true slob, on the floor.

To mess up all my sneakiness from before, i plopped into bed loudly out of habit. Metaling cursing myself while i heard Annabeth turn around startled.

Out of sheer terror i pretended to be asleep, unsuccessfully. I could feel Annabeth looking at me, giving me one of her steely glares.

"Honey, did you just get home?" she mumbled.

"hmm, maybe"

Surprisingly she tightly wrapped her arms around me, "Gods i was so worried about you! I had no idea if you were hurt, or dead.."

I couldn't imagine feeling any worse

"Im so sorry sweetie, i should have called" i tried the puppy eyes, but i guess that doesnt work too well in the dark

she slapped my arm, "you better be sorry! Next time, you call."

i smiled, " i will"

"How about tomorrow you make me and the kids breakfast? you know i wasn't the only one you scared. then _maybe_ ill forgive you."

I couldn't help groaning. she knew how i hating cooking, "fine. but don't complain if i mess up the pancakes."

She laughed. this might sound weird but her laughs were like music, it just lifts you up.

I kissed her forehead, " go to sleep. dream about the amazing breakfast your gonna have tomorrow."

She snorted before turning to her side, "goodnight seaweed brain."

I hugged my arms around her, "goodnight wise girl"

**awww how sweet!**

**I wrote this on my way home from school so don't complain that it wasn't that long. Cant write too much in 15 minutes.**

**So REVIEW and all that. **

**and review! **

**and love life! **

**and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Do not own. simple as that.**

**A house Of Hades story, where there is lots of Percabeth and all of the other great couples. fluff mixed with action and pain and awesomeness. What happened after they fell? will they survive? Check it out! **

««««««««««««««««««««

I woke up in pain.

The pitch blackness made it difficult to know if my eyes were working. But when my gray eyes adjusted, thin lines of light sliced through the black.

Ugh. Now I have to get up and get ready for breakfast, my mind instantly thought while I struggled to get up.

But reality flooded back. I wasn't at camp. I was in Tartarus. The literal hell hole, Tartarus.

Holy crap.

My heart rate picked up in the complete utter silence. Like my own drum line that pounded ears uncomfortably. And it was hard to ignore the searing pain from my ankle. Which throbbed in rhythm with the beat of my pulse.

Wait. Why wasn't I dead? I don't remember falling, but I'm positive that its a pretty long drop. I didn't even have a concussion, a small headache at most.

Suddenly a thought hit me, almost making my heart and breath stop altogether. Oh gods, Percy!

I scrambled around like a blind mad woman, waving my arms wildly like an idiot trying to feel where he was.

"Oh gods please let him be ok. Please please please" I repeatedly chanted in my head in shear panic.

Eventually, ( and conveniently ) The thin lines of light started to gradually span out allowing dim light to flood the place.

There was a limp Percy just about a few feet in front of me. I switched from cursing to praying constantly, not sure which was most effective.

He lay limply on his side with blood running down the entire side of his face. Red sticking to his eyelashes and running down to his necklace. The thing most unsettling was his face which was plastered in pain.

"Oh no oh no no no " I whispered. How did he get hurt so badly while I'm (if you don't count my stupid ankle) completely fine?

Down on my knees I lightly shook his shoulder hoping that he wasn't as hurt as he looked.

Surprisingly, he suddenly jerked away almost smacking me in the face. He grasped his shoulder like his life depended on it and whimpered.

My heart almost broke. Why did he always have all the hard breaks? Complete memory loss? Missing for half a year? Risks his life more times that I can keep track? Almost makes me sound lucky.

"H-Hey sweetie. I know your scared and in pain, but it's going to be alright. Ok? I'm here and everything's fine." I couldn't help using that mom sort of voice. And I lied. Everything was not fine at all, but he didn't need to be reminded.

He groaned, still clutching his shoulder. It looked like it took a lot of effort but he managed to get his green eyes slightly open, wincing at the dim light.

"Does your shoulder hurt Percy?" I asked slowly. I leaned down trying to meet his eye- line, but he didn't seem to understand. His eyes darted in all directions and he frowned slightly.

To my left there was a loud, _thud_, that made me jump. And then I panicked.

If that was a monster we were screwed. I'm not even considering fighting it at this point. But I don't even think Percy and I will make it with running away. He still hasn't even mastered sitting yet. And I wasn't that better off either.

His shoulder was my biggest concern. I looked dislocated and Percy didn't look like he wanted to let it out of his grasp any time soon.

"Percy? Seaweed brain?" his eyes weren't focusing so I lightly snapped my fingers repeatedly in front of him.

"There's a wall behind you. I'm gonna help you lean against it. Ok?" If he didn't process that I didn't care. I grabbed his good arm and somehow pulled him up and against the wall successfully.

Percy and I both gasped for second in pain. Gods this ankle was not helping.

I tried to get his attention, "Hey hey Percy I'm gonna fix your shoulder. This will hurt. But please you can't scream. A monster might hear."

Percy frowned and slightly cocked his head quizzically.

For show I gave him a reassuring smile, I pointed to his shoulder and gestured how I would pop it into place. I put my finger to my lips making a "Shh" gesture, "no noise. Ok? No sound"

I hope he got it because he barely nodded once and stared at me.

Ignoring my screaming ankle I got on my knees and put my hand on his shoulder. I think I read a book on how to do this. But I was so sacred. If I hurt him anymore... and I knew it was very painful.

I took a deep breath," 1, 2, ..." on the count of three with all my strength I yanked on his shoulder until there was a faint pop.

Percy gasped loudly in pain. His eyes rolled white while he fell forward on me and passed out.

I didn't even dare to breathe. He didn't scream or anything but he wasn't exactly as quiet as I hoped.

I'm not sure how long I sat there frozen with my unconscious boyfriend collapsed on me not daring to even move.

Silence was not easy for me. My breaths came in short scared gasps and my back was starting to cramp under Percy's dead weight.

Finally I couldn't stand anymore. A monster close by or not I had to get him off of me. As gently as I could I rolled him onto the ground and positioned him on his back.

I couldn't take my eyes off of seaweed brain. I wiped the blood off his face with my shirt. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed. While I was shivering with cold or fear, or both. My vision was getting blurry and my throat felt uncomfortably dry.

I huddled in a crouched position not knowing what to do next. It was a scary thing, not knowing what comes next.

««««««««««««««««««««

**wha ha ha! cliffhanger!**

**So if you like this and what to see it turned into an actual story then review or follow or something so i know and might post so more chaps**

**So check out my other one-shots if you liked this and REVIEW and stuff! **

**and more importantly...Have a great evening! **

**(lame joke of the day: "There are no funny PMS jokes. Period.")**

**(Quote of the day: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." -Dr. Seuss )**

**(Song of the day: "One day" by Matisyahu)**

**(Riddle of the day; What's black when you get it, red when you use it, and white when you're all through with it?)**

**(fun fact of the day:Polar bears are left handed)**

**(Holiday of the day: National Frankenstein day) - oh and Frankenstein is not the monsters name! its the creators last name! if y'all didn't know...**

**so I really didn't mean to do all of that. it got out of hand after the quote of the day. oh well. :D**

***REVIEW if you want the story to go on!***


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this took so long guys!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

I couldn't move.

Everything around me moved in slow motion, falling surrounded me in a dramatic twist infant of me.

But I couldn't move. My limbs ached with something I could explain. Grief? Guilt? Whatever it was my whole body was infected.

I was engulfed in a daze. Somebody was historically screaming behind me and my shoulder jerked back and forth, back and forth.

Then everything came flooding back, my mind cleared the fog. I was crouched over the jagged hole which provided a steep quick ride to Tartarus.

Involuntarily, my body instinctively jerked me up and I almost fell over myself while hurriedly backing up.

My chest heaved up and down in quick gasping breaths. And my hands shook as if I had a cold, while my eyes darted in every direction.

I could tell everyone was trying to trigger my attention either by yelling at me or shaking arm but I couldn't get my focus off the pit. I couldn't believe... They just... _fell._

It keep happening in my mind. A horrific replay. Annabeth fell... Percy grabbed her,,,The promise...and then he just... Let go. He let go. They fell. Down down down. Oh gods. oh gods oh gods.

I didn't realize I was chanting that aloud like a crazy person until Jason shook me back into reality. Stupid stupid reality.

Immediately I ran over to the pit and fell down at the edge ready to bring then back. To pull them back to safely. After all they've gone through the least they deserved was safety, and that's the thing they never had.

Piper put her hand on my shoulder and tried to get me away from the edge.

"your not gonna fall in too" she mumbled almost to herself.

I jerked my arm away from her and eventually managed to get myself standing. Everybody stared at me with hurt shocked faces, which I interpreted as _"Why didn't you save them? or why couldn't it have been you?"_

Everybody stared at me except Jason who glared angrily at the pit like he was getting ready to beat it up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he pointed to the hole and chucked, "You know what? I'm not even surprised! Because everything has to go wrong! We have a successful mission? So two friends have to die to balance it out for those damn fates!" he shouted the last the words. his eyes darted around manically.

Piper gently rubbed his back, "They aren't dead. Ok? We'll find them." I could tell she was using charmspeak which was impressive since tears ran down her face.

Jason sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes, " I'm sorry guys" he announced, "I'm just tired." he gestured to all of the destruction around us "Tired of all _this_."

Jason was sort of freaking me out more than I already was, so I tried to keep my focus off of him. Unfortunately my new focus was Hazel and Frank. Hazel was on the floor sobbing with Frank hugging and consoling her. As if my heart didn't hurt already.

Still in a daze I turned back around to face the pit. "We need to go to the Doors of Death."

I heard Leo cough weakly behind me, "um excuse me?"

I whipped around, "Before Percy...he told me...he made me promise that I would meet him at the Doors of Death"

I seriously expected Leo and the rest of the group to laugh in my face or at least tell me that I'm completely insane.

But Leo just shrugged, "Anything it takes. Right?"

Hearing that almost made me smile, "Anything it takes."

**And sorry that this chapter wasn't very long. Have a good rest of the day! **

**By the way this is a whole separate story now so if you want to keep reading its obviously called, "House of Hades**

**BYE! and REVIEW if you want me to continue! advice is appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**•Percy jackson's point of view**

**disclaimer: not a man named rick rordian **

"What would you do if I died?"

My heart jolted a bit in surprise, "What kind of question is that?"

Annabeth sighed still gazing intently at the starry night sky. She paused a beat and replied after a faint crash of the waves against the sandy shore, "I don't know, just a thought."

I sat up. This conversation wasn't causal enough for me to be lying down. We've just been relaxing at the beach in comfortable silence for a while. So when this question came out of the blue, I have to admit, made me panic.

"Do you think we're gonna be attacked or something?" I adjusted myself to face her when an unsettling idea came to me "Oh gods, are you sick?"

Eventually she slowly sat up as well and hugged her knees to her chest. To my surprise she chuckled lightly and gave me an, _oh you're so silly_, smile.

"No no Percy. Nothing like that." she turned her head to the beach for a second and then back to me, "Just answer the question will you Seaweed Brain?"

I made a face, "You want the truth? The whole truth, right?"

Annabeth leaned over to ruffle my hair. Then snuggled close to me, "No I want you to lie straight to my face please." she smirked practicing her sarcasm.

"alright alright fine." I took a breath, "I would probably cry, a lot."

"Oh really?"

I nodded dramatically "Yes ma'am. I would cry and then cry some more. I would throw bouquets of flowers on your grave and turn into a crazy person who still has conversations with you. Is that good enough?" I couldn't help laughing.

Annabeth laughed along with me, "Wow. That does sound awfully dramatic." she pinched my arm, "but I know you well enough to see that your trying to avoid this question."

I sighed, she got me.

"So I'll start over. What would you do if I died?" she said slowly for the effect. "And be serious this time!"

"Ok! So would probably go into some depression state and then... I would probably go to the underworld to get you back" I said the last part quickly, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

And of course that's the only thing she heard, "Percy! Don't do that!" her mouth gaped open like she was at a loss for words.

"What?" I asked defensively

"It's just... me and Malcolm were talking earlier today, about well, your fatal flaw actually..."

"You were talking about me?" I interrupted, "With your brother?!"

She put out her hand to stop me, "Yeah sorry about that, but anyway. He told me that you would do anything for me. And then I said, "like what?" and then he said that you would probably go to underworld for me if I died."

Her speech slowed down, "And I said I would ask you..." her voice trailed off waiting for my reaction.

"Well I don't know what you expected me to say."

She sighed again, heavily, "I know. But that scares me. I don't what you to kill yourself over me."

"So it scares you more that I might try to bring you back from the dead then you actually being dead?"

Annabeth smiled, "I guess so. But If I die... Just let it go."

I laid back down and so did she. I blinked, "You know that's not gonna happen, right?"

"It was worth a shot"

**hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you liked this story than write a REVIEW of your thoughts and if you want me to continue with these one-shots. thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Who? - Nico POV**

**Where?- that boarding school Bianca and Nico were found in**

**When?- before they know about greek mythology and demigods**

**Why? because I felt like writing it!**

**Who does not own Percy Jackson? ME! **

**How? you read it and enjoy it and then review it **

**;)**

I was studying for my test.

At least thats what I wanted my sister, Bianca to think. She had literally dragged me outside of the dorms to make me study flashcards for my history test tomorrow.

I knew I was skimming the surface of failing most of my classes but that wasn't really the most important thing on my mind. School was stupid anyway.

There was a slight crunch of leaves behind me that made me jerk my head into my book and start highlighting random words. My heart speed up hoping I wouldn't get caught daydreaming.

When I didn't hear anything for a while I relaxed and pulled out my mythomagic figurines. It bothered me that I could never find that Hades figurine. It probably was my favorite because it was the one I didn't have, but I still wanted it.

I guess I was so entranced in the awesome world of mythomagic that I didn't notice Bianca standing behind me until she snatched up Poseidon and threw him on the ground.

"Nico!" she gave me an annoyed look, "You said that you would highlight this page before I got back with the soda!" she sounded about ready to explode.

"But I did!" I protested, "See all of the yellow marks?" I showed her my randomly highlighted page, praying she wouldn't check over it.

And of course she snatched it out of my trembling hands and read it with a serious face. Much too serious for a 14 year old.

"So the most important parts of this page were, "_reason for civil war success?" _and _"look at page 236 for more details?"_ she looked at me in a way that said, _I dare you to talk back._

I coughed nervously, "You never know what could be on the test."

Bianca angrily plopped on the grass, cracked open her soda and took a long sip.

"I just wish that you would take school more seriously. I mean, what if we get kicked out of here? then what? I know that you have problems with your dyslexia, but that means that you just have to work harder," she sounded just like a mom

"easier said than done," I grumbled picking grass form the ground and making a pile.

"Well I would know. I have it too so no excuses little bro."

"Why can't our lives be more exciting? All we do is eat, sleep and study. Why can't _we_ go on adventures?" I laid down on the grass in exasperation.

Bianca laughed, "Because we're students. What teenager goes on "adventures"?"

"I don't know." I answered shortly getting back up, "But don't you want to like,_ save the world_ one day?"

_"Save the world" _she said it like she it was some foreign language.

"well yeah! sounds fun doesn't it?"

She frowned, "Sounds dangerous."

I rolled my eyes, even in daydreams she was boring.

Bianca leaned over and ruffled my hair, "I wish I was like you. So bubbly and full of life."

I backed away to try and escape her touching my hair, but she caught me.

"I don't think I can even imagine you not always smiling and laughing. Promise me that you'll never lose that, ok?" she smiled

"Yes mommy" I replied in my best toddler voice.

Now she rolled her eyes but then caught sight of my history book and gasped, "We still need to study!"

she reached over to take it from the ground. she opened up to the chapter and scanned the page for a second, "Ok. So what was the general's name of the confederate army?"

My palms got sweaty all the sudden, "um... Mr. confederate?"

she sighed, "we have a _long_ way to go..."

**Sorry for the sucky ending but I wasn't sure how to end this story. And I think ( off the top of my head ) the actual correct answer to the history question is Robert E. Lee? I think... but if i'm wrong ya'll can correct me!**

**I also have a "house of Hades" story you should check out!**

**If you liked it and want me to post more one-shots then REVIEW please! **

**Have a great night!**


	19. Chapter 19

**• While Annabeth is stuck in Tartarus she decides to bitterly pray to her mother. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. unfortunately**

**WARNING: Its pretty dark and sad. ( it cant always be Percabeth fluff stories all the time, they are in Tartarus for goodness sake )**

"Hey mom"

Annabeth took a deep breath, "Hey. Hey Athena. Or Mom I guess."

"I uh know I haven't done this pray thing in a while. Kinda rusty but... desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose" she smirked slightly.

Exhaling through her nose she started again, "I'm kinda in trouble. Um, I've been stuck in this hellhole for a couple of days now. And I don't know how much more I can take of this."

The blonde turned to look at her snoring boyfriend for a moment, "We wake up when we can't stand the nightmares. We go to sleep when we pass out from exhaustion. We fight until we bleed. And we only breathe because our bodies make us."

She paused, then stroked Percy's messy raven hair slowly, "I don't know how you refuse to like him. I mean, just look at him mother!"

"Do you see that scar running down his left shoulder? That was when he battled snakes, with spikes! He was defending me," Annabeth shook her head, "Damn Percy, always there for me."

The grey eyed girl glanced at the sky, "You know I'm not only praying for me. It's for Percy's safety too. You know he won't do squat to help himself. Gods I love him."

She paused, silence echoed off the damp, black as night Tartarus walls, "Why did this happen? Why did this have to happen,_ to us_? Of all people this happens to us. The damned luckiest demigods of the century!" her voice raised in volume at those last words causing her boyfriend to stir in his sleep.

She went back to a whisper, "Look, I'm praying to you because I don't know what else I'm supposed to do. I'm... done. I'm tired. I'm dirty and hungry and tired. And done. And even when I sleep I wake up tired. I'm not even sure If I'm alive sometimes because I'm constantly numb. Everything is just a daze now."

"I can't get a break. _We_ can't get a break."

The demigod stared at nothing for a couple of minutes. Not moving. Barely blinking. Finally she snapped out of it and spoke, but looked void of emotion.

"I brought back your stupid statue. I'm not even sure if it's got crushed or not. But I hope you enjoy the thing. -_ What a good for nothing quest_.- You're welcome by the the way."

She wiped a fresh small tear from her cheek hurriedly. "If you aren't going to help us then please look over our friends. Just...please. But I guess they can't get more screwed than Percy and I over here."

The blonde adjust her position against the wall of dark rock, she put up her hands to cover her face, frustrated, she scrubbed off relentless tears starting to stream down "I know you can hear me. I have no idea what the heck is going up there in Olympus, but frankly I have grown not to care. Just please Athena. Do something. Do anything."

"...Help me"

**~THE END~**

**Hope you guys liked this one-shot. **

**REVIEW if you want me to write more, or review to give suggestions or what not. **

**Thanks! and have a great Christmas Break!**


End file.
